Mega Mash Pack 2
Mega Mash Pack 2 is a sequel to Mega Mash. Unlike the first game, there are 8 games in the one game pack. (Although one seems like a "bonus" game.) The second game has 10 more levels then the first one. This makes there be 3 boss levels. (30 levels altogether.) Games The 8 games are once again mixed together, and sometimes there is blank gamespace in places. *Carrot Bad *Hoopshoot *Enemy World *Troll Dungeon *NES Must Die *Blobble *Rotater *Cartridge Quiz Characters Shady Hero Rhino Ball Kan Troll and Dungeon Blocks Au and Ju Bubble Blob Rotating Block Cartridge Enemies Carrot Bad White Beasts - A basic enemy, runs around. Black Beasts - Slightly harder to defeat then it's White counterpart, sometimes jumps. Bats - Flies around. Fungi - Chases the player. Zombies - Attacks the player by throwing sythes. Fish - Swims normally. Sharks - Chases the player underwater. Fluffballs - Fluffykin's minions, the hardest enemies. Hoopshoot Crab Robots - Robots that walk around. Turtle Robots - Robots that can hide into their shells. Bomb Robots - Robots that sit in the ground and explode on contact. Chain Robots - Robots that spin around in chains. Worm Robots - Robots that tunnel into the ground and then pop out again. Guard Robots - Robots that home in on the player. Enemy World Dwarfs - Normal, slow punch attack. Mages - Somewhat difficult, magic ball attack. Hunters - Usally fast, bow and arrow attack. Warlocks - Uses magic staffs. Monsters - High HP and attack power. Attacks with a mighty slam. Troll Dungeon Fireballs - Jumps out of traps. Fire Figures - Morphs into various enemies. NES Must Die Employees - Shoots with guns. Charomats - Spawns various enemies refrencing other NES games. Robotic Cube Boys - Robotic Cube Boys that chase the player. Bosses - Attacks with whip. Blobble Mechanics - Robot-like enemies that walk back and forth. Skeletons - If the player takes too long, these jump out of walls and chase them. Cloakers - When they see the player, they shoot out of their "hands". Blob Balls - Flies around. Changes directions when coming to any type of wall. Alien Bugs - Fly slowly and shoot from above. Dark Riders - Rides on motorcycles and sometimes throws metal balls at the player. Bosses Big Red Dragon Dr. Doomsday Evil Fluffykins Hazards Pick Ups Interactive Objects Trivia *Almost all of the games are based on older video games and Nitrome games. **Carrot Bad is based on Cave Story, like some of Carrot Story is. **Hoopshoot is based on Sonic the Hedgehog. **Enemy World is based on Final Fantasy. **Troll Dungeon is based on Square Meal. **NES Must Die is based on Nitrome Must Die. **Blobble is based on Bubble Bobble. **Rotater is based on block games in general. **Cartridge Quiz is not based on much of anything, it is just a basic quiz game featuring all the games in the Mega Mash series. Category:Games